Bitter Sweet
by RadioactiveBlood
Summary: Se dió cuenta, finalmente, que estaba equivocado al alejar a la mujer que ama después de dos años sin verse. ¿Que pasaría si ella ha continuado su vida? [Remus.X.Tonks]
1. Arrepentimiento

En el aire se respiraba tranquilidad. Los árboles se dejaban seducir por aquella brisita afable, pacífica.

Hacía casi un año que por fin, Lord Voldemort cayó, haciendo que las vidas de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se normalizaran gradualmente. Los jóvenes héroes (como ahora se les conocía) terminaron sus estudios en Hogwarts con una orden de Merlín primera clase, y para sorpresa de toda la orden y la comunidad mágica entera, Sirius Black no pereció detrás del velo, fue otra de las bromas que hizo (como el mismo dijo haber hecho hacía años, con su alias de Stubby Boardman) para darle coraje y valentía a los que le conocían. Aunque, para Mundungus fue una razón para esconderse por meses con excusa de que las ofertas de calderos robados aumentaron como nunca.

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place se habitó de nuevo por su peculiar dueño, que cumplió la promesa que le hizo años antes a su ahijado, Harry, y éste se quedó en la casa Black, aunque rara vez se le encontraba en casa, ya que, según lo que había dicho "_los entrenamientos para Auror eran mas complicados de lo que pensaba"_. Su padrino y otro de los habitantes permanentes (no, el último Black, gracias a Hermione se "deshizo" de Kreacher) el licántropo, Remus Lupin, entre risas, se tomaban algo de tiempo para imitar cuando Harry regresaba a casa, remilgando de lo difíciles que eran las pruebas.

De vez en vez, la familia Weasley llegaba de visita junto con la que ambos inquilinos consideraban la "mejor bruja de su generación", que dentro de poco, formaría parte de la familia de pelirrojos. Y aunque a Ron le encantaba la idea de estar comprometido con Granger, pensaba todo lo contrario cuando era presa de las bromas de Sirius, que cada vez se tornaban mas picantes y hacían que la cara de el menor de los Weasley se perdiera entre el rojo de su cabello.

Aunque la situación cada vez se tornaba más graciosa, lo era para todos menos para Remus, que, con la excusa de que tenía que ir a su habitación, o hacer algo, se alejaba del lugar en donde los dos enamorados estaban.

Moony.-llamó a la puerta una voz.- anda, no puedes quedarte encerrado todo el día.

Sin respuesta alguna, Hocicos entro para observar la misma escena que ya se sabía de memoria: Sentado en un sofá no muy grande, pero mullido, estaba Remus Lupin desparramado, leyendo un libro, pero para Sirius, la expresión de su amigo daba a entrever que estaba tratando de fingir que leía.

Mi querido Lunático, andando, no seas aguafiestas.- dijo el pelinegro en reproche.- sabes que es el cumpleaños de Harry, no querrás que tu sobrino se de cuenta que tenías una cita mas interesante con.- hábilmente le arrebató el libro de las manos y leyó el título del libro.- _1001 formas de ser amigo de su Elfo domestico..._ (Creo que esto era de mi madre).

Claro que no.- repuso Lupin algo gruñón, al mismo tiempo en que se llevaba una mano a su abundante cabellera con destellos platinados.- es solo que…todos vendrán.

Remus…-murmuró Black.- Sí.- afirmó el pelinegro.- Nymph vendrá. Parecía muy animada con la idea cuando recibí su lechuza esta mañana.

El ambarino bajo la mirada, tratando de contar hasta diez. Verla…después de dos años. No, no tenía el valor para verle ni siquiera la sombra, después de que se portara así con ella.

Pero…-musitó el licántropo, cubriéndose el rostro.

Amigo...yo entiendo que es difícil.- interrumpió Sirius tranquilamente.- pero debes comprender que el único que quiso que las cosas fueran así…

Fui yo, lo sé perfectamente.- agregó monótonamente.- pero, lo hice por que era lo mejor para ella, Sirius.

"_Soy demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso_.- imitó Canuto con voz chillona.- Ja! bufó.- amigo, creo que dejo de serlo en el momento en que la ingresaron de Emergencia en San Mungo por depresión severa…se estaba muriendo, y tu dices que era lo mejor?- preguntó, sarcásticamente mientras arqueaba la ceja derecha.

Remus estaba convencido de que no era lo mejor para nadie, NADIE sin excepción. Después de rechazarla repetidas ocasiones con las excusas más estúpidas, esas mismas excusas hicieron que, la noche que Dumbledore fue asesinado, las personas que apreciaba le dijeron, sin peros, que era ridículo lo que alegaba como "bueno". Y sin importarle nada, se convenció a si mismo de ello y pasó una de las mejores noches de su oscura vida con ella, Nymphadora Tonks. Ahora se arrepentía de lo que hizo la mañana siguiente, al cegarse y ponerse necio de nuevo con lo mismo…ahora, excusándose con la muerte de el líder de la Orden del Fénix "_no debió suceder, me dejé llevar por la conmoción de lo que pasó"_…

Mira Remus.- masculló Sirius entre dientes.- como amigo te puedo decir que fuiste un real necio y estupido, pero.- suspiró.- como primo sobre protector, je…-rió nerviosamente.- no tengo que decir lo que pienso. Te estimo demasiado, Moony.

En serio estoy arrepentido.- dijo ensimismado el ambarino.- y pienso en ello cada día de mi vacía vida. Y no creas que después de pues…aquella noche de la enfermería en Hogwarts no traté de buscarla.

Pues, no dudo que lo hayas hecho.- asintió Canuto, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando me enteré de que la internaron en San Mungo fui a verla, pero, Molly no me dejó pasar…es la primera vez que la vi tan enfadada conmigo.- rió melancólicamente por lo bajo.- incluso dijo que no tenía cara de ir ahí. Después, le mandé miles de lechuzas, y todas regresaron lo que le enviaba. Como se me hizo extraño, la fui a buscar a su apartamento, y cuando me abrieron la puerta, el nuevo inquilino me dijo que llevaba ahí varios meses…-la sonrisa de convirtió en una irreconocible mueca de dolor en el rostro de Lupin.- Se desapareció completamente.- soltó con la voz en un hilo.

Supongo que…-murmuró Sirius seriamente.- incluso en alguien como la dulce Nymph, las esperanzas e ilusiones también tienen un límite, no? .- afirmó, dándole unas palmaditas a su amigo.- Olvídate de eso, al menos por hoy. Toma en cuenta que es la primera vez en dos años que se verán.

»Cuando Andrómeda y Ted me invitaron a almorzar, me platicaron que Nymphadora esta mejor, no te miento, no entendí muy bien el por que, pero ambos dijeron claramente que tiene una muy poderosa razón para estar bien. Así que, mi peludo amigo, te aconsejo que te sacudas esos aires melodramáticos.

Apesumbrado y casi a regañadientes, Remus bajó casi arrastrado por Sirius a la sala de estar donde colgaba aún el árbol genealógico de la familia Black y en donde, en estos momentos, se encontraban reunida la familia sin contar a Arthur, que brillaba por su ausencia.

Ah, Remus.- dijo cierto reproche Molly Weasley, al verlos bajar la escalera.- hasta que decidiste bajar a acompañarnos.

Bueno, yo…- murmuró tratando de ser escuchado, pero sin éxito.

Bah, al menos ya bajaste, no?.- carcajeó la pelirroja, este día se encontraba extrañamente de buen humor.

Molly, Arthur vendrá hoy?.- preguntó Sirius al percatarse que su primo no estaba.

Pues si, pero le pedí de favor que fuera a recoger a Tonks, tu sabes lo despistada que es y, con el niño en brazos es un peligro para…ambos.- dijo mientras su sonrisa se borraba casi de inmediato y su nariz se volviera tan roja como una manzana.

Ahora hace de niñera?.- preguntó entre risas Sirius, animando a su amigo a reírse con el.

Molly, creo que no entendí muy bien.- consiguió articular el ambarino, mientras trataba de meter las manos en su roído pantalón, debido a los nervios.- como que un niño?

Yo le dije a Nymphadora que tarde o temprano lo sabrían los demás.- dijo en un suspiro Molly.- bueno, si les cuento solo les ahorraré la sorpresa.

Entonces habla ya.- apresuró nerviosamente Lupin, mientras que Sirius solo atinó a quedarse callado.

Tonks tuvo un hijo.- soltó la señora Weasley.- cuando la internamos en San Mungo, el sanador nos dijo que al hacerle chequeos de sangre, encontraron que tenía 3 meses de embarazo.

Que??.- exclamó Sirius, mientras trataba de sostener a Lunático, que probablemente, de un momento a otro perdería la razón.

Pero eso no es lo peor, su estado de ánimo le había llevado a dejar de comer.- comentó con una sombría mirada Molly.- y pues, su embarazo estaba en peligro debido a eso y su falta de horas de sueño.

Entonces, por eso también tardó en San Mungo.- agregó Sirius, preocupado por su sobrina.

Así es…- murmuró, pero se recupero en un momento y volvió a sonreír.- pero todo salió de maravilla, y ella esta saludabe y que decir de el primor!.-

Molly...por el amor de dios.- dijo Hocicos avergonzado, llevándose una mano a la frente.- no le digas así a mi sobrino.

Ah, ya vas a comenzar?.- gruñó Molly, mientras se daba la vuelta.- bueno, iré a ver que sucede en la cocina.

Espera, Molly.- llamó Remus, haciendo que la mujer pelirroja se parara en seco.-qui-quien es el padre de…? Nymphadora se casó?

Todo a su momento, Remus.- advirtió el pelinegro, sabiendo cuál sería la reacción de Molly Weasley.

Eso deberías preguntárselo a la misma Tonks!.- bufó, enfadada notablemente al irse rumbo a la cocina dando zancadas.

Te lo dije.- dijo Sirius divertido.

Divisó el lugar más cercano para apoyarse o sentarse. Vaya que la edad si afectaba en muchas cosas, y si tuviera diez años menos, no sentiría que en cualquier momento su corazón explotaría. Remus Lupin estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, algo muy raro en el, tan raro como si Sirius alguna vez hubiera sido prefecto.

Moony…?.- preguntó el pelinegro, tratando de que su amigo le responda.- que sucede?

Como que qué sucede?.- preguntó, totalmente fuera de sus cabales.- No has escuchado lo que Molly acaba de decir?

Sí, que Nymphy es madre.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- es genial, tengo un sobrino!

Si, claro, tú tienes un sobrino y yo estoy a punto de matarme a mi mismo con un _Avada Kedavra_.- repuso el ambarino en un sollozo.

Yo…-musitó Sirius.- lo siento amigo.- se disculpó, al sentarse al lado de Remus.- la verdad es que no me imagino en una situación como la tuya pero…debes ser fuerte.

Estoy cansado de hacerme el fuerte! .- gritó .- Desearía haberle dicho, desde la primera vez que ella me lo confesó, que también la amo. Ella estaría a mi lado ahora, no habría sufrido todo lo que sufrió y ese hijo que tiene, sería nuestro!

Tranquilo, amigo.- dijo el pelinegro.- por ahora eso tienes que hacer, tranquilizarte. Las cosas suceden por algo y por el momento, no te hace bien estar así.

En eso tienes razón.- asintió el ambarino, para después aspirar profundamente y tratar de tranquilizarse.

Mira, trataré de hablar con ella.- dijo Sirius, con seriedad.- sólo que dale tiempo, si tu te sientes así, no creo que ella esté mejor.

Lo dudo, está muy feliz.- dijo con cierto deje de rencor el licántropo.

No seas así, Remus…-suspiró cansado Sirius.- sólo estas pensando en ti. Que hay de Tonks?

Alguien me habla?.- dijo una voz desde la puerta, seguida de una risita peculiar, que no se confundía fácilmente.

Nymphy!!.- exclamó Sirius lleno de alegría.- hasta que llegaste!

Claro, no le iba a quedar mal a mi Tío favorito! .- dijo entre risas.

Por inercia, Remus volteó la cabeza para admirarla. Su rostro en forma de corazón iba adornado de unos ojos negro azabache brillantes, que deslumbraban mientras se asomaban entre su cabello, ahora largo hasta los hombros y de color lila, que rozaba con la playera blanca sin mangas, acompañada de una falda negra y mallas, que le cubrían hasta la rodilla, puesto que las largas botas de tacón de aguja (que le daban cierto aire elegante) cubrían sus piernas.

Pero, algo no encajaba en toda la encantadora imagen de Tonks. Un pequeño bultito apoyado en el hombro derecho de ella, cubierto con una manta de color azul celeste, pero dejando ver la cabecita de cabellos castaños claros.

Oh, mira que mono está.- dijo Sirius quedamente, al acariciar la cabecita del bebé.-

Pero, y como lo…- agregó confundida Nymphadora.

Molly nos contó.- respondió Hocicos alegremente.

Les contó?.- Preguntó asustada.- a ti y a quien?

A mí y a Remus.- dijo, esta vez con las facciones serias.-

Espero que no te enoje.- dijo Remus, hablando por primera vez desde que la peliviolacea llegó y al darse cuenta de que no se había percatado de él.

Ella desvió la mirada, apreciando un momento al hombre que se encontraba sentado al fondo de la pieza. Abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró y le dirigió una mirada indiferente que incluso al mismo Sirius (que no tenía nada que ver) le dolió en cierta forma.

Tiempo sin vernos…Lupin.- dijo ella, directa e indiferentemente.

* * *

_Hola, este es mi primer fic de HP, y quise hacerlo con mi pareja preferida RxT._

_En realidad, como la mayoría de los que he leído hasta ahora se centran en lo que sucede entre la orden del fénix y el príncipe mestizo, quise darle un giro raro._

_Espero que les agrade y me manden sus comentarios vía Review._

_Atte. Asuka Ishida._


	2. Resignación

_**Disclairmer: ningún personaje de HP me pertenece. Consultar a H.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

-Tiempo sin vernos, Lupin.- dijo ella, directa e indiferentemente.

-Si, Nymphadora.- respondió el ambarino, con una triste sonrisa.

-Tonks.- repuso con rapidez.- está de mas que diga que no me gusta mi nombre.

-Y sin embargo.- tragó saliva.- me dejabas llamarte por el, no entiendo por que ahora no.- un brillo de melancolía se notó en los ojos de el licántropo al decir esto.

-Eso era antes de muchas cosas.- inquirió Tonks al fruncir el ceño.

-Eh…-tosió Black, que se encontraba en medio de ambos y le empezaba a resultar un poco incómodo escuchar todas las agresiones.- Nym, te importaría que me lleve al nene a la cocina?

-Claro que no! Seguramente así despertará.- asintió la joven al pasarle el bebe a Sirius, mientras que este lo sostenía delicadamente.- solo que cuídalo bien, a veces (pero muy rara vez) se pone muy inquieto.- rió divertida.

-No te preocupes, lo cuidaré bien…soy un encanto con los niños!- exclamó orgulloso.- cuidé a Harry de bebé…aunque todos me decían que lo cuidaba mejor siendo Hocicos…jejeje, pero bueno.- hizo una pausa.- No se les olvide que de un momento a otro llegará Harry, estaremos en la cocina eh?- miró de reojo a Remus, quien no dejaba de ver al niño.

Moony siempre gustó de los bebes. Acercarse y hacerle cariños a cuanto bebé de algún conocido estaba cerca. Pero, con este era diferente, sólo lo miraba. ¿Por qué mirar al bebé tanto? Sirius no entendía si era por que era de Nymphadora o por que estaba algo rencoroso. ¿Remus John Lupin teniéndole rencor a un inocente bebé? Vaya, eso era nuevo para Padfoot…era en verdad una reverenda estupidez, pero la cual no le parecía tan descabellada en este momento…su amigo presentaba algo que se llama negación, y por primera vez en la vida de Sirius, se sentía mejor que la persona que siempre estaba tranquila, apacible y en paz, es decir, Remus.

Sirius sin vacilar más, salió de la habitación con el niño en brazos y un silencio incómodo se apoderó del ambiente hasta que, después de varios intentos de que palabra alguna saliera de su boca, remus soltó.-No se te da muy bien fingir.- rió nervioso.

-Por que lo dices?!.- preguntó claramente con enojo.- oye! De que te ríes?

- No has cambiado nada.- murmuró el hombre lobo, con ternura.

En un espejo cercano pudo observarse a si misma. Su cabello antes lila, ahora se convirtió en un escandaloso rosa chicle; algo muy ella, pero en esta ocasión quería lucir diferente.  
Le quería debatir sobre su color de cabello y decirle que no era la misma de antes, que era una persona completamente diferente…pero no pudo. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sentada junto a aquel hombre del que creía haber enterrado toda clase de sentimientos. Pero al verlo con esa estúpida sonrisa todo muro de hielo se derritió: le seguía amando.

-No estés tan seguro Lupin.-respondió.- las personas cambian, aunque no sea a simple vista…

-Pues yo veo a la misma jovencita vivaz y alegre, que irradia felicidad por doquier.-dijo Remus, sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa de nuevo. Le hacía sentir tan feliz, protegida…pero también vulnerable de sucumbir a el en cualquier momento: abalanzarse, besarlo y rogarle que la haga suya. Pero no…no, eso no podía ser, no podría suceder todo aquello de nuevo. Tenía que convencerse de que odiaba esa sonrisa, aquellos ojos bondadosos y todo en aquel hombre. Lo odiaba, tenía que odiarlo.

-Y cómo te ha ido?.- Preguntó de repente Tonks.- Supe que el ministerio te dejó a cargo del Departamento de Regulación de la Comunidad de Licántropos, no?

-Si así es, mucho trabajo he de decir…pero es mejor a no tener nada.- rió nervioso.- en general.- su voz se ensombreció.- no me ha ido mejor que a ti.

-Mejor que a mi?.- Preguntó incrédula.- por que lo dices?

-Por…bueno.- tartamudeó.- tu hijo.- completó triste Remus.

-Ser madre es algo hermoso.- dijo Tonks con una tímida sonrisa.- aunque no te creas, hasta hace algún tiempo seguía siendo complicado…jeje, no ser buena en las labores domésticas es un gran obstáculo.

-Yo creo que en esos momentos el padre del niño es de gran ayuda.- dijo inconscientemente, haciendo que Tonks se tensara.

-T...te equivocas.- tensa y nerviosa dijo.- Joy no tiene padre, y no lo necesita.- agregó frunciendo el ceño.

-Joy?.-preguntó curioso el licántropo

-Así le decimos de cariño.- dijo tiernamente.- se llama John, pero es muy pequeño para ser un "_John_", jeje…-rió por lo bajo.- es un nombre muy formal, pero me gustó.-suspiró orgullosa, y aún nerviosa por el rumbo de la plática.- yo creo que deberíamos ir a la cocina, a lo mejor Harry ya llegó y nosotros aquí.- rió nerviosa y se puso de pie estrepitosamente, tan así, que tropezó con la alfombra y chocó contra Remus.

Ambos cayeron al suelo alfombrado en una posición no muy decente. Ella abajo, con el rostro hacia arriba y el encima de ella, recargándose en sus brazos…mirándola directamente a esos ojos negro azabache.

-No has cambiado en nada.- logro articular Lupin, entrecortadamente. Demasiadas emociones para un día.

-Y tu sigues atrapándome, o al menos, lo intentas.- contestó absorta, con las mejillas sonrosadas, sintiendo como el odio que decía tenerle era sacado a través de una ventana de su corazón y que si no se apartaba en ese instante de aquel hombre, cometería la misma tontería de hace años.

-Ejem…disculpen que los interrumpa.- dijo una voz joven.

Nymphadora miró de quien se trataba, y como un robot, hizo a un lado a Remus y se puso de pié. Triste, el ambarino hizo lo mismo…pero no quería que ese momento especial terminase.

-…Matt?!.- preguntó sorprendida.- creí que estaba en una misión.

-Sí, pero te prometí que te acompañaría.- respondió sonriendo ampliamente, era un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que aparentemente no contaba con mas de 28 años.- terminé lo antes posible para venir contigo Nymphy.- terminó esbozando una dulce sonrisa y trajo a sí a la pelirosa, dándole un beso en la frente…cosa que a el ambarino no le gustó nada.

-Nymphy?.- preguntó curioso, aunque en su interior una bestia carnívora empezaba a despertar de ira. Tenía que significar que era algo muy importante en la vida de Tonks como para tener el "descaro" de llamarle así.

-Este…Matt, éste es Remus Lupin, jefe del departamento de la comunidad de licántropos.- dijo, mientras Matt estrechaba la mano de Remus.- y Remus, éste es Matthew Point Du Lac…

-Auror y novio de Nymphadora.- agregó el joven, estrechando decidido la mano de Remus.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el corazón de Remus Lupin.

-Creo que, ya que se conocieron.- dijo Tonks algo cansada.- es mejor ir a la cocina a.- agregó la joven.- a Joy le toca la mamila.

-Entonces te acompaño.- casi autómata, el joven respondió mientras le tomaba la mano a la metamorfomaga.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, ya Harry había aparecido y los Weasly y Sirius estaban a punto de cortar el pastel, cuando Tonks llegó al punto de reunión con un joven.

Hermione y Giny comenzaron a cuchichear de lo apuesto que era, aunque ambas alejadas de sus respectivos novios que sabían que si se enterasen, odiarían al ojiverde de inmediato; la señora Weasly sonrió alegre y Sirius también, pero sabía que algo no olía muy bien en esa situación.

Sirius le entregó a Tonks el bebé (que no se despertó en ningún momento) y de un segundo a otro, ya todos estaban comiendo un delicioso pastel de chocolate, el favorito de Harry. Aunque Harry se notaba nervioso y su padrino no encontraba motivo.

-Señor y Señora Weasly.- dijo el chico ojiverde con un notorio nerviosismo.- yo…

-No Harry querido, no tienes que agradecer la fiesta.- dijo Molly Weasly cariñosamente.- sabes que eres como un hijo para nosotros.

-Así es.- agregó Arthur, al momento que terminaba de saborear su pedazo de pastel.- lo hacemos por que te lo mereces.

-… y yo se los agradezco es que…bueno, no es eso.- dijo Harry notoriamente nervioso.- es que es algo mas complicado…bueno, no es complicado es que…-ya estaba hecho bolas, confundido por tanto nervio.

-Entonces cariño, que sucede?.- preguntó Molly preocupada por la actitud de Harry.

Giny ya se había acercado a Harry instintivamente, por que era bastante raro que él, Harry Potter se comportara así en una simple reunión.  
Sirius ya había visto unas décadas atrás una escena similar en una reunión de amigos. Un joven de cabello negro y anteojos, nervioso hasta más no poder, y una chica guapa, pelirroja, preocupada por la reciente actitud nerviosa de alguien que poseía gran confianza en sí mismo. Sí, Sirius Black sabía lo que sucedería.

-Anda Harry.- murmuró Hocicos.- valor, valor.- dijo siendo audible para Harry.

-Yo…-dijo menos nervioso, era un gran avance que no tartamudeara.- yo quería pedirles permiso para casarme con Giny.- soltó con todo el valor que poseía.

Atónitos y con la boca abierta estuvieron todos los Weasley, incluyendo a Ron y los gemelos. Pasaron unos segundos antes que Molly saltara de emoción hacia Harry y Giny y los abrazara, y el señor Weasley hiciera lo mismo.

-Oh, Harry.- dijo emocionada la regordeta pelirroja.- me siento tan feliz. Aunque no pensábamos que sucedería tan pronto.

-Los jóvenes no pierden tiempo.- agregó sonriente el señor Weasley, mientras le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello a Giny.

-Es que…perdimos mucho tiempo estos años.- miró a Giny, y ésta se acerco tomándole la mano.- y hemos hablado de esto pero…me daba mucha pena con ustedes.

-No, siempre has sido parte de la familia.- dijo Arthur, mientras se sentaba.- y nos da mucho gusto que ahora lo vayas a ser todavía mas.

-Si!.- exclamó Molly emocionada, sin poder aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad.- Oh, ahora eres mi hijo, y Hermione también lo será.- la castaña, que estaba al lado de Ron, sonrió.- Ahora solo falta que Fred y George se decidan.- los miró con notorio enojo.

-Ah! Madre, ya vas a comenzar??.- se quejaron al unísono.

-Harry!.- gritó entre murmures Hermione, mientras señalaba la bolsa del pantalón.- el anillo! El anillo!.- murmuró.

-Ah…si!...estoy aturdido.-acertó el pelinegro, mientras se revisaba los bolsos de el pantalón de mezclilla.- Giny, yo sé que no es mucho…pero es por mientras.- dijo trayendo a sí la mano de la pelirroja para ponerle un anillo en la mano izquierda.

Era de oro blanco, con una piedra de mediano tamaño color rosa. Un rubí de una clase muy rara fue para Molly Weasley, que deslumbrada soltó un gritito ahogado al lado de su marido. Aunque para la mencionada Giny, le pareció un precioso e inigualable diamante color rosa muy hermoso.

-Por mientras? .- dijo Giny sorprendida.-

-Yo sé que mereces algo mejor, mi vida.- un Harry apenadísimo se arrodilló, como pidiendo perdón.- pero…meses antes dijeron que sería un espléndido anillo pero cuando lo vi yo...

-Harry Potter!.- Exclamó Giny, en tono reprobatorio.- acaso te has vuelto loco?

-Eh?.- murmuró claramente contrariado el chico de anteojos. Su Giny no tenía en -una de sus costumbres llamarle "loco".

-Sí, te has vuelto loco por que no soltaré este anillo.- negó al mirar al pelinegro pestañear momentos antes de terminar la frase.- por que me encanta.- agregó, haciendo que Potter le abrazara las piernas con euforia.

Risas de júbilo, alegría y dicha se escuchaban desde la cocina por toda la casa de la noble y ancestral familia Black hasta perderse entre las paredes del edificio, haciendo parecer que la casa entera poseía oídos por doquier.

Sin embargo, él, Remus Lupin no supo ni como, ni desde que momento hacía que se encontraba tumbado en alguno de los sillones estilo francés victoriano de la enorme biblioteca. Ya ni siquiera admirar los impecables libreros de roble detallados finamente le hacían distraerse…y sinceramente, no le importaban.

¿Se encontraba llorando? No, ya no había por qué. Su vida había estado antes llena de dolor, y debía soportar…pero éste se sentina mucho mas lento, lacerante y sobre todo, mucho mas doloroso e hiriente que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba convencido de que Nymphadora siguió con su vida y debía ser muy feliz…no se supone que desde un principio el quisiese alejarla por lo mismo? .Sí, así es más nunca contó con sentirse así de vacío…infeliz.  
Toda la luz que tenía se esfumó en ese mismo instante, el instante cuando aquel tipo había realizado su mayor pesadilla: Haberle arrebatado a SU Nymphadora!...sí, SU Nymphadora, por que sólo él le llamó de esa forma antes que ese tal Matthew.

-Remus¿Qué haces aquí?.- habló la voz de Sirius, mientras le miraba desparramado en el sillón.- te has perdido muchas cosas, llevo siglos buscándote.- habló pausadamente.- se supone que es una fiesta y estando perdido no puedes ser precisamente el alma de la fiesta, no crees viejo amigo?.- carcajeó Hocicos mientras lo miraba irónico.

-No estoy de ánimos.- contestó desganado.- te lo dije en un principio.-

-Todos andan preguntando por ti.- reprochó Sirius, con notorio enojo y preocupación.- incluso Harry, que tiene algo muy importante que anunciarte a ti también.

-Hablaré con el mas tarde, es un gran chico, entenderá.- murmuró el ambarino, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-Mira Remus.- masculló entre dientes.- no sé que te sucede, pero él nos necesita en estos momentos…es una cosa muy importante para Harry, entiendes?.- dijo Sirius, tratando de hacer comprender a su amigo.- No puedes estar así.

-Yo creo que depende de mi, Sirius.-afirmó Remus.

-Claro que depende de ti!, y de nuevo, se trata de ti!.- gritó Sirius encolerizado.- De una vez por todas, y por primera vez en tu vida acepta la realidad Remus!

-La acepto, y por eso tengo derecho a estar como se me venga en gana!.- respondió un ya bastante enojado Remus Lupin.

-Derecho?!?!.- grito enojado Sirius con un deje de cinismo.- Yo sé a que te refieres y no…no amigo. La única persona que tiene derecho en esto es la propia Nymphadora, y ese es a tener una vida!

-Si, y por tenerla me vendrá a restregármelo, no?.- ofendido le gruñó a Black.

-Tu la despreciaste e hiciste que desperdiciara su amor en ti, Remus!.- sin poder contenerse, al fin soltó lo que realmente pensaba, haciendo que incluso él mismo se sorprendiera.

-Un idiota que quiso lo mejor para ella.- argumentó, llenó de tristeza.

-Un idiota egoísta, me escuchaste?!.- gritó.- Egoísta!.- gritó de nuevo enfurecido Sirius al abandonar la gran biblioteca, mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

Sirius salió a zancadas de la biblioteca. Se sentía real y totalmente ofuscado por la actitud de su amigo, el siempre tranquilo Remus Lupin. No sabía lo que le ocurría, si acaso era una infinidad de arrepentimiento, o una infinidad de celos.  
Mientras caminaba ya mas tranquilo por alguno de los pasillos de Grimmauld Place, trataba de pensar en como podría hallar una manera para hablar con su sobrina… cada excusa disfrazada se le hacía ridículamente trillada: una tasita de té juntos, o almorzar apaciblemente.

_-…esas noches debes prepararte para cualquier cosa, querida_.- escuchó al pasar por una puerta ligeramente entreabierta, con pasos suaves, retrocedió y no es que le gustase ser fisgón de pláticas ajenas, el ocio y la curiosidad, en opinión de Sirius, es la madre de todos los vicios.

_-Sí Molly, lo sé…_.- dijo una voz conocida, y al acechar, pudo ver de espaldas a una mujer joven. Supo que se trataba de Nymphadora.-_En uno de los libros que Fleur me recomendó, leí que en algunos casos, el gen licántropo puede pasarse a los hijos…-_

_-Ambas hemos visto lo que sucedió el mes pasado_.- murmuró la regordeta pelirroja.-_será mejor que comiences a administrarle la poción matalobos._

_-Pero…tengo miedo!_.- exclamó la pelirosa, mientras lágrimas le salían de sus gemas negras.-_es demasiado para él…aún es demasiado pequeño!_

_-Oh…Tonks querida, lo sé_.- dijo dándole un reconfortante abrazo a la joven.-_ pero será mejor…o al menos en dosis pequeñas; Recuerda que así, en unos cuantos años ya no tendrá que pasar eso cada luna llena. No se convertirá completamente._

_-Si_...-agregó Tonks, secándose las lágrimas.

_-Tranquila, todo estará bien_.- dijo Molly_.- Iré a ver como van las cosas en la cocina, tú quédate a descansar con Joy…no me hagas enojar_.- repuso con fingido enojo la señora Weasley al ver que la joven se disponía a ir con ella. Sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Escondido entre las sombras del pasillo, y quien de milagro no fue descubierto por Molly, estaba Sirius, perplejo por la reciente plática de ambas mujeres.  
Tonks hablaba claramente de un licántropo…y si había llegado a entender bien, era uno muy joven. Por lo que sabía, Bill y Fleur aún no tenían hijos, y no había alguien más cercano que haya sido mordido por un hombre lobo…a menos que haya sido procreado por uno de ellos.  
Pero, la persona mas joven en la familia era el hijo de su sobrina, y éste no tenía padre.

-No, no puede ser…-murmuró consternado Sirius Black, al pasarle por la mente algo que nunca en su vida pudo imaginar.

Si el pequeño John no tenía padre, y si tal vez tuviera algún gen licántropo por consiguiente, Tonks tuvo que haber tenido algo que ver con la única persona en kilómetros a la redonda capaz de transformarse en hombre lobo cada luna llena.

-Remus…Remus es el padre del hijo de Nymphadora.- dijo entre pensamientos, tratando de pensar que la idea no era tan incierta como la realidad hacía parecer.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí otro capitulo. La verdad es que me siento muy satisfecha por la respuesta que han tenido las personas que se han tomado su tiempo libre para leer lo que escribo. De ante mano, muchas gracias a las personas que también me han dejado reviews.**_

_**Y si en este momento lees esto, por favor, déjame un review para saber lo que opinas de lo que he escrito. De ésta manera ustedes me permiten mejorar.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_

_**Atte. Asuka Ishida.**_


	3. Heridas sin cerrar

_Waaaa!!! Al fin el capitulo 3._

_Perdón por la tardanza, pero aunque fueron vacasiones si se tiene mucho que hacer y algunas veces no salen ideas de la cabeza._

_(Harry Potter o cualquier de los personajes de los libros no me pertenecen. Son marca registrada de Warner Bros. y la maestra J.K Rowling.)_

* * *

La curiosidad y el asombro de Canuto no flaquearon, en los días siguientes visitó a su sobria en aquel pequeño apartamento que poseía en Londres. Excusas no hacían falta, por que Tonks lo recibía gustosa para comer juntos, o simplemente, tomar una taza de té en compañía de Andrómeda Tonks, que casi diario iba a ayudar a su hija con los cuidados del bebé. Y día con día, el pequeño de facciones tranquilas con ojos ámbar brillantes daba a notar algo indudable para Sirius.

No le cabía duda que había gato encerrado, y aunque trató de buscar otra alternativa, no halló otra más que preguntarle a la joven madre…comenzando discretamente, claro, cuidando que su prima no estuviera en el apartamento (no quería que Andrómeda sufriese un infarto).

- Nymphy, he estado pensando…-le dijo Sirius, con un tono casual.- que, bueno, no es por frivolidades ni nada. Pero, el pequeño Joy no tiene…digamos, ese aire tan característico de los Black.- agregó, dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

- Ah…bueno…es que.- nerviosa se levanto del sofá, comenzando a dar vueltas por la estancia.- es que, se parece a su padre…digo, a mi padre. Si, eso…se parece a la familia Tonks, por eso.

Oh, ya veo.- asintió, y tomó de nuevo su taza.

Si, si…- suspiró aliviada.

Para Tonks eso estuvo demasiado cerca. Era muy raro que Sirius le hubiese preguntado aquello, pero eso no importaba…al menos sabía que resultaba convincente que su hijo se pareciese a su abuelo, aunque ella misma, y cualquiera, vería a simple vista que no era así. Su hijo es idéntico a su padre, y es algo que ni ella misma se negaría…aunque, se lo acababa de negar a su tío.

Entonces, por que tu hijo tendría que ser licántropo?.- soltó Sirius, mirándola con curiosidad.

Eh…?- dejó salir alarmada se sí.

Eso escuche el día del cumpleaños de Harry, cuando Molly y tu charlaban.- respondió mirándola despreocupadamente, para después tomar otro sorbo de té.

No se lo esperaba. Sirius escuchó su angustia sobre la posibilidad de que su hijo sufriera a tan temprana edad la dolorosa transformación que cada luna llena tenían los licántropos, y estaba segura de que ya habría vinculado eso con otras cosas…pero, no, aun no se resignaría.

Y que es lo que opinas sobre eso, tío?. - preguntó inocentemente Nymphadora, sentándose a su lado.

Me pasó una idea por la cabeza, y déjame decirte que incluso yo la considero descabellada…-hizo una pausa, tratando de no ser tan brusco con lo que podría decir a continuación.-…he estado pensando que, quizá, tu hijo heredó ese "pequeño problema peludo" de Remus John Lupin.- hizo otra pausa al notar la tensión en los ojos de su sobrina.- Estoy convencido, además de eso, por que Joy es la viva imagen de Remus…

Supongo que si lo es, después de todo…-vaciló Tonks al decir, haciendo un lado sus temores y resentimientos.- es su padre.

Miró alrededor del apartamento. Las paredes aguamarina, que le brindaban apacibilidad a la estancia. Las estanterías de platos justo enfrente de la mesa del comedor, y cerca, los mullidos sofás con una mesa de té que su madre le regaló…si, observar todo eso de alguna forma le tranquilizaba.

Le tranquilizaba saber que nada cambiaría si se supiera la verdad, aunque a ciencia cierta, todavía le crispan los nervios con la sola idea de que Remus Lupin pudiera saber que aquel niño al que había visto con indiferencia es su hijo.

Descuida, no lo sabrá.- la despertó la voz de Sirius, como leyéndole la mente.

Vaya…me sorprendo de mi misma, je…- Dijo con ironía Nymphadora.- en otra circunstancia, solo de saber que lo has descubierto estaría hecha un manojo de llanto.

Me imagino que no fue nada fácil…- pronunció el pelinegro.- cuéntame que sucedió, Dora.

Es algo complicado.- respondió de un respingo.-

Estoy seguro de que te sentirás mas relajada de lo que estas si se lo cuentas a alguien.- aseguró Black, tomándole una mano a la joven, para darle ánimos.-

Tonks le miró insegura. Sí, tal vez Molly Weasly supo lo que sucedió, pero fueron pequeños episodios…en aquellos momentos seguía conmocionada con el pasado cercano de lo que pasó con Remus, y saberse embarazada tampoco había ayudado mucho. Aunque, aunque se sentía diferente: si en verdad quería superar aquello, dentro de sí estaba segura de que tenía que contarle a alguien. Toda la historia, sin hechos aislados o pausas.

Bueno, entonces….- suspiró la joven, mientras sus cabellos se volvían azules al concentrarse, y sobre todo, para no llorar.- Todo comenzó cuando entré a la Orden, fue ahí cuando lo conocí y de inmediato supe que era un hombre muy especial, tanto que al poco tiempo me enamoré de el inevitablemente…No me importó que fuera licántropo, eso lo hacía aun mas único. Era tan gentil, amable, realmente me trató como a cualquier chica le gustaría que un hombre la tratase. Cuando parecía que moriste en el Ministerio me deprimí mucho, pero aparte de eso, unos días antes le confesé a Remus lo que sentía por el y de inmediato me rechazó. Poco tiempo después, en las ocasiones que lo convencía para vernos me dijo que era demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso, que bien podría estar con alguien joven, con una vida prominente y todas esas tonterías superficiales…je, dejé de comer, ya no me importaba nada y a el simple y sencillamente no le importaba, de lo contrario hubiera hecho caso a lo que sentía…

Jejeje.- rió Sirius espontáneo.- pues no creo que te hayas embarazado mágicamente, Dora.

Sirius! .- exclamó ruborizada al extremo, mientras su cabello cambiaba de azul a rubio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Nah, continua, continua.- trató de reponer la compostura.

Todo siguió igual, hasta la noche en donde…-hizo una pausa, sabiendo que no era la única a la que aún le dolía.- Dumbledore murió. Estábamos en la enfermería llevando a los miembros de la Orden que habían sido heridos, y Bill fue desfigurado por Fenrir Greyback. Molly estaba casi a punto de morirse al ver a su hijo de esa manera (y creo que ahora la comprendo muy bien…) Y fue cuando, al ver como Fleur se quería casar con el aún a sabiendas que podría ser un licántropo no pude más: una oleada de ternura, rabia y amor me sacudieron. Así era como exactamente amaba a Remus, sin importarme lo que era, tenía o podría ser, lo único que pedía era que estuviera a mi lado y no pude contenerme. Se lo reclamé ahí mismo, y me sorprendí al ver que me apoyaron los demás. Y después de eso, huí…je, y yo que me jactaba de ser valiente; estaba destrozada y no pude quedarme ahí. Estaba por irme y sentí como me asían del brazo, me tomaban de la cintura y lo vi. Estaba ahí, parado, con una expresión como cuando un ciego acababa de ver la luz (o eso pensé en ese momento), y no pude pensar mas, solo sentí que me besó.

Loony? Estamos hablando del mismo Loony tímido, reservado y conservador?.- saltó sorprendido Canuto, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Tranquilo Sirius, siéntate, aún no termino.- le jaló de las mangas de la camisa, haciendo que en un tris se sentara.-Me dijo…-dijo, mientras sentía como lágrimas se formaron en sus negros ojos, y no pudo contenerlas.- me dijo que lo perdonara por haberme hecho sufrir tanto, que el y solo el era el culpable de mi desdichada historia de amor digna de _"Corazón de bruja"_. Que todo sería diferente, y que me amaba como nunca creyó amar a alguien, y eso era lo que importaba, no la edad, o lo que tuviéramos…- Sollozó al momento en que apretaba los puños para apaciguar el dolor.- Le creí por que realmente tenía muy dentro de mi la esperanza, esa maldita esperanza de que me amara. De ahí fuimos a mi antiguo departamento, y pasó lo que tenía que pasar.- articuló con dificultad, mientras aparecía un extraño brillo en esos ojos negros azabache. Su cabello antes rubio ahora era tan negro como la noche, y una tez pálida brillo en su rostro.- Le mostré mi verdadero yo…ni siquiera mi madre me ha visto mas de 2 veces así en mi vida, y me vio de esta manera, dándole todo de mi y cuando desperté, le vi sentado al borde de la cama que horas antes compartimos, me acerqué a el tratando de abrazarlo y el me hizo a un lado.- Hacía ya unos minutos que sentía un grito, un sollozo atrapado en su garganta, y sin poder mas, lo soltó, encontrando refugio en los brazos de Sirius Black, quien abrazó a su sobrina al momento en que lloraba sin control.- el…el, me dijo que todo había sido un error, que solo se le nubló el juicio y…y….

Sácalo todo corazón.- dijo cariñosamente el pelinegro, mientras sentía como crecía un extraño fulgor de rabia en contra de su mejor amigo. Sí, que fuese su mejor amigo no quería decir que le perdonaría por herir a Tonks, que era una de las pocas personas a las que podía llamar familia y también una de sus mejores amigas.- quieres algo de tomar, un poco de agua?.- sintió un leve asentimiento y se separó para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Aunque la historia no había terminado si Remus John Lupin estuviese en ese mismo lugar y pudiese verlo a menos de 5 metros lo habría dado por muerto.

Por todos los cielos, hacerle eso a una mujer? En la vida pensó que su amigo fuera así. ¿Dónde quedó la persona amable, sincera y noble? Seguramente muy en el pasado si fue capaz de aprovecharse de una persona a ese grado.

Quizá la vida de Sirius estuvo llena de problemas, pero a carencia de suerte en el amor, no pasó aquel tipo. Por eso y otras cosas, como criar a un niño sola, le hacían admirar a la mujer en la que se había convertido Dora

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el agua del grifo mojarle las manos…de tanto pensar se olvidó de que tenía que llevarle agua a su sobrina que lo necesitaba para no atragantarse de tanta agitación.

Aquí lo tienes.- dijo despacio al darle el vaso de agua y mirar como lo tomaba la joven.

Perdón…-dijo al cabo de unos minutos.- no me pude contener.

Y no te culpo, por eso no debes pedir perdón.- respondió con una sonrisa burlona para motivar a la joven a reponerse.

Quieres que continué?.- preguntó mirando al pelinegro.

Mira, no niego que me gustaría saber…ya sabes, el viejo es un curioso sin remedio jeje.- rió.- pero.- se detuvo, y con un gesto de solidaridad le tomo de las manos.- si eso te hace recordar malos momentos, entonces no.

Je…no te preocupes, además te dije que necesitaba sacarlo todo no?.- preguntó arqueando una ceja irónicamente.

Bueno, ya que insistes…conste que si te da algo no fue mi culpa.- dijo inocente el pelinegro, haciendo que la joven se riese.

Bueno…-musitó para recordar en dónde se había quedado.- Ya no sé ni que sucedió después…solo pasaron muchos días, algunas semanas…y no sé cuanto tiempo mas. No me importaba comer, dormir…no me importaba nada mas, sólo morir. De esa etapa solo conservo lagunas mentales y lo que recuerdo mas claramente fue como Molly me hablaba y me decía que no me preocupara por que ya estaba en San Mungo.

Y cuando supiste que estabas esperando un bebé?.- pregunto algo confundido.

Días después.- suspiró.- el medimago que me estaba atendiendo me dijo que me esmerara en comer los pudines que me llevaban por que necesitaba alimentarme bien para el bebé.

Así nada mas?.- preguntó con curiosidad.

Sí, y si no fuese por mi hijo, estaría muerta.- dijo mientras sonreía con ternura.- el me dio las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Mientras que el otro es un imbécil total.- bufó Black, dejando a entrever el temperamento típico de su familia.- ahora se la pasa de un lado a otro lamentándose por haberte per…-se detuvo, sabiendo que había metido la pata.

No me importa.- respondió seca Tonks.

Sabes?.- masculló Sirius entre dientes.- en eso se parecen los dos. Ambos son tan testarudos y cabezotas como par seguir negando cosas….pero ahora se invirtieron los papeles, el esta desesperado por que piensa que te perdió y tu, mi querida sobrina, dices que no te importa cuando es mas que obvio que se aman hasta el cansancio.

Eh….yo…-tartamudeó.

Niégamelo.- soltó sin vacilar Sirius, mirándola sarcásticamente.

Si! Lo amo!.- gritó Tonks.- pero simplemente las cosas no volverán así como así a como deberían ser. Me ha hecho tanto daño que es imposible que mantengamos una relación sin que me acuerde de todo lo que me hizo.

Es pasado.- dijo Sirius, defendiendo a su amigo.- además, las heridas sanan, no crees?

Es cierto, hay heridas que sanan…pero.- murmuró.- hay otras que nunca cicatrizan por completo, y no estoy segura de que las que Remus me hizo lo hagan…

* * *

_Finish! Bueno, solo por este capitulo. Ya verán lo que sucederá...Remus escucha una conversación en un bar y de pronto el mundo parece recobrar luz...pero les estoy adelantando jejeje...mejor esperenlo en algunos días. Sí, dias por que no tardaré en actualizar. _

_Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews._

_Y por favor, dejenme uno. Es la mejor forma de motivar a alguien que escribe: las opiniones._

_Hasta la próxima._


	4. Te voy a reconquistar

_Por fin el capitulo 4!_

_(Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y es marca registrada de Warner Brs.)_

* * *

-Señor secretario, que gusto tenerlo por aquí!.- Exclamo Tom el tabernero con ligero asombro.- algo de tomar?

-Si, un wisky de fuego…- respondió mientras sonreía.- y que sea doble por favor.-

-Enseguida.- dijo el tabernero mientras un vaso se llenaba de wisky de fuego y se acercó levitando hacia Remus.

Las últimas semanas habían sido las más estresantes en todos los sentidos. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que los gigantes hayan cambiado su lugar de asentamiento así como así? Era claro que tienen tendencias nómadas pero¿sí de la nada y sin rastro alguno? El asunto era muy misterioso y había tomado muchísimas horas y días completos en junta permanente con el Primer Ministro de Magia Shackelbolt.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor las pequeñas siestas en su oficina no contaban como horas de sueño válidas…exactamente desde la fiesta de Harry no pisó la mansión Black mas de 5 veces.

El asunto con Sirius le había dejado con una gran carga de conciencia que aún no lograba disminuir. Era cierto todo lo que le había dicho e incluso se sorprendía de lo inmaduro que se comportó esa noche. Se centró en algo que por mas que le doliera ya era parte del pasado y nada cambiaría los errores que cometió, no estuvo a lado de Harry en un día tan especial y sobre todo, se perdió de un momento muy importante de la vida del joven…por supuesto que Sirius tenía el derecho, y aún lo tiene de seguir enfadado.

Y Nymphadora…aunque ya daba por perdido el amor que ella le tenía no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Quería que fuera feliz, que siguiera con su vida pero al mismo tiempo no podía, muy dentro de él sentía una extraña contradicción a lo que su cabeza le decía que hiciese.

_-"No Remus, deja que viva en paz…Olvídala"._

No quería olvidarla, no podía olvidarla. ¿Cómo olvidar a alguien que te hizo sentir tan único, amado? Tampoco podía olvidar esa inocencia, la encantadora torpeza y el rosa escandaloso de su cabello que era tan suyo, tan Nymphadora. El contorno de sus labios, la palidez de su piel y lo suave de ésta, la forma de su cuerpo, y mucho menos, el brillo de sus ojos negros profundos en los que podía perderse mirándolos sin descanso por horas.

Casualmente, en los últimos días se la encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio, claro que ella no se daba cuenta (su distraída naturaleza o lo ignoraba) ni le saludaba, pero él…el podría notar su presencia a kilómetros de distancia.

Se entristecía sabiendo que nada volvería a ser como aquellos días que pasaban horas enteras hablando, riendo y sobre todo, estando juntos…mucho menos como la primera y la única noche que pasaron juntos donde hicieron el amor apasionadamente.

Y todo fue gracias a su maldita bocota…

-Profesor Lupin…digo, Remus.- dijo un joven mientras se ruborizaba..- perdóname por haber llegado tarde.

-No te preocupes Harry.-respondió alegremente.- se puede ver que estas muy ocupado entre trabajo, estudio, prometida y la familia de la prometida jeje.- re rió un poco mientras el ojiverde se ruborizaba un poco mas.

-Solo un poco.- respondió quedamente mientras ordenaba un wisky de fuego.- aunque tu también. Para el ministerio ha sido un mes muy ajetreado, Kingsley nos platicó sobre lo de los gigantes ayer que cenamos en La madriguera.

-Inquieta pensar que los gigantes desaparecieron de la nada, digo, son gigantes y no pueden pasar desapercibidos…a menos que haya una capa invisible de ese tamaño.- bromeó al momento que Harry se imaginó a un Gigante poniéndose tras la capa.

-Sería inaudito.- rió el joven mientras tomaba un sorbo de su wisky.-

-Bueno Harry…ya que estamos platicando.- dijo mirándolo.- quisiera pedirte disculpas por la manera en la que estuve el día de tu cumpleaños.

-Es por eso que están peleados Sirius y tu, verdad?.- preguntó Potter.

-Si, entre otras cosas.- respondió impidiendo que toda la verdad saliese como agua de su boca.

-Remus…tu sabes que te admiro y quiero mucho. Me has enseñado cosas, has estado conmigo en buenas y malas y sobre todo apoyas las desiciones que tomo.- hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de su bebida.- Sirius y tu han sido mi familia desde antes que mis padres murieran. Los conozco, y sé que hay una razón en específica por la que estuviste así.

-Si.- asintió mientras se hacía al que encontraba interesante su copa, por que la miraba intensamente.

-Tonks.- soltó Harry.

-Sólo no puedo creer que tenga un hijo.- respondió de la misma forma, mirando su copa.- y además, novio. Ese tal Point Du Lac.

-Tenía.- corrigió Harry.- Estuvo insoportable por unos días. Incluso a muchos aurores les contó las razones por las que Tonks terminó con el.

-No creo que haya alguna…era joven, rico…- Lupin cerró los ojos.

-No. Solamente le dijo que seguía enamorada del padre de su hijo…y también creo que por que era demasiado asfixiante.- divertido pidió otro trago.-

-Ahí otro enigma.- dijo algo nervioso el castaño.- quien es el padre del niño. Por mas que pienso no logro descifrar quien pudo dejar embarazada a una mujer para luego dejarla hacerse cargo sola del bebé.

-Mmm…yo sé que no debería decirte esto y que mi cabeza corre peligro si alguien llegase a saber que fue mi lengua floja pero…- vaciló el ojiverde mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No quiero sonar desesperado, pero en realidad si lo estoy.- dijo el ambarino mirándolo y dejando a entrever el sufrimiento que desde hace tiempo sentía.- No sabes lo culpable que me siento al saber que jugué con ella, que mi mente pudo mas que mi corazón y que la perdí. Le he hecho tanto daño Harry, que sé que ni en mil años me perdonaría. Yo sé que la realidad es así…-dijo cubriéndose los ojos tratando que no se notaran las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.- y debo resignarme, pero no puedo.

-Harry no imaginó ver a su Profesor, el valiente Remus Lupin, llorar tan amargamente al confesarle su dolor. No sabía que hacer, si contarle lo que su suegra le dijo en modo de confidencia o seguir alargando el dolor de alguien a quien quería y admiraba mucho.

Sabia que estaba haciendo bien, Remus estaba en todo su derecho de enterarse.

-Mira Remus, no sé como te va a caer esto.- dijo firmemente Harry, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.- pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta. El hijo de Tonks…el hijo de Tonks es hijo tuyo.-

-Perdón?.- Pregunto casi en un grito Lunático.- mi puedes decir que es mi hijo?!.- gritó Lupin, parándose estrepitosamente del la sillita de bar que estaba ahora debajo de la barra.

-Tienes que calmarte Remus.- pidió Harry mirando a los lados para después verlo atentamente y hacer que se sentase de nuevo no sin antes pedir disculpas a las personas que miraron a verlo en su arranque de sorpresa, escandalizadas.- no tienes que ponerte de esa forma.

-Que no tengo que ponerme de esa forma? Harry, dime…como puede ese niño ser mió?.- preguntó serio.

Pues…em, Remus, yo no sé…-trató de ser discreto el joven.- míralo de ésta forma, no creo que Tonks haya hecho algún encantamiento para quedar embarazada, y que sepamos no hay alguno para que alguien realmente lo esté.

-Yo…- balbuceó el licántropo sabiendo que era cierto lo que Harry decía, y también sabiendo que solo hubo una oportunidad, y la única, para que ese niño fuera suyo.

Si el muchacho le había confiado algo que le dijo otra persona, entonces el tendría que tenerle la misma confianza.  
Si James estuviera vivo estaba claro que lo escucharía sin parpadear, pero ahí estaba Harry que le tenía gran confianza y el le tenía la misma.

-Hace cuanto tiempo que Dumbledore falleció?.- preguntó hundiendo un poco sus manos en las sienes.

-Hace casi dos años…-respondió triste Harry.

-Y cuantos años tiene el hijo de Dora?.- preguntó sabiendo ya lo obvio.

-Un año y unos cuantos meses.- respondió Harry, mientras en su mente tenía el rostro de Dumbledore con una sonrisa entornada en su blanca barba.- …espera, por que tanta pregunta sobre años y tiempo?

-Por que…bueno, no sé como decirlo.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Sólo dilo y listo.- murmullo algo desesperado el joven de lentes.

-Es que…- excusó el licántropo, tratando de no sentirse avergonzado de algo tan natural.

Oh, vamos! A ti te he contado cosas bastante vergonzosas…y créeme que no las saben más que tú, Sirius y Ron.- indignado, dijo Harry.

-Sí, pero es algo muy diferente a querer seguir la tradición de la mano amiga en un restaurante…- dijo convencido el ambarino.- mira…lo diré rápido. La noche en que Dumbledore murió, Nymphadora y yo… hicimos el amor.

-Oh.- alcanzó a decir Harry. Estaba sorprendido de que Remus Lupin le contara algo así.

-Y esa es la única oportunidad para que ese niño sea mió.- bajó la cabeza.

-Por Merlín.- exclamó Potter.- si es idéntico a ti, no te has dado cuenta?.- preguntó el pelinegro.

-La verdad no, estaba ocupado pensando de quien era.- se sinceró Lupin, avergonzado de lo mal que se había comportado.- Harry…dime una cosa, pero dime la verdad.

-Claro.- asintió con la cabeza.

-Tu crees que pueda ser el padre de Joy?.-preguntó Remus, todavía nervioso por una posible realidad que le gustaba pero le asustaba a sobremanera.

-Sinceramente, sí.-honesto como siempre, Harry Potter le respondió. Sabía que Lupin necesitaba mas confianza en sí mismo, o al menos, la necesitaba para darse cuenta de lo innegable.

-Vaya…-dijo en un suspiro el hombre de ojos ámbar.- esto ha sido demasiado pronto. Yo creo que lo correcto es hablar directamente con Nymphadora y aclarar todo.

-¿No crees que es algo impulsivo? Tal vez Tonks no quiera hablar de eso.- aconsejó Harry.

-Hay formas de decir las cosas, y créeme Harry que estoy tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.- respondió mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.- Si John es mi hijo me haré responsable de él.

-¿Y que pasará con Tonks?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño el chico de lentes.- Remus, debes estar planeando algo.

-Así es Harry.- una sonrisa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cruzó el rostro marcado del licántropo.- planeo reconquistarla.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en especial a Piper Lupin, por sus originales comentarios._

_Dejen sus comentarios, por favor._

_Cuidense y hasta el proximo capitulo._


End file.
